


【授權翻譯】there is no space for anything but dreaming by perennials

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Translation, go yuuri go, officially Not Canon Compliant as of Episode Ten, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 「逮到你啦。」勇利喘不過氣地對著他笑。他的臉頰在奔跑後泛著酡紅，而且儘管現在冷得必須裹上圍巾和毛衣，他還是像在仲夏的日子裡一樣汗如雨下。他的頭髮亂七八糟，糾結成簇散在額前、翹在耳邊。他簡直好看得一塌糊塗。維克多的胸膛縮緊了。我愛這個人，他想，我愛他愛得要命。===又或者，維克多二十九歲了，已經退役，而勇利有些很重要的話要對他說。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there is no space for anything but dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555968) by [perennials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！這篇是初涉YOI AO3 fandom讀到的作品，翻完幾篇之後一直心心念念著這個甜甜的日常故事，就向作者要了授權來翻。
> 
> 故事寫在原作第10集之前，設定是大約兩年之後的未來。
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google和我堅實的墨鏡，希望你也能覺得很甜，一切詞不達意都是我能力不夠（土下座）

 

在他二十九歲生日的那天早上，維克多帶著痠軟的腰背、隱隱泛疼的屁屁和史上最萎靡的心情，獨自一人在床上醒了過來。窗簾半闔著，一小片光線穿過布幔，透進房間，照向他的側臉。這房間實在太冰冷、太空蕩了。空蕩得簡直難以忽視。

突然之間，死神的腳步聲似乎已經近在咫尺。

他往毯子堆中刨了個洞鑽了進去，持續著這種厭世狀態，毫無尊嚴地對著自己咕咕噥噥。二十九歲，二十九，二十九──天啊他怎麼老成這樣了啊。二十九歲代表再一年就三十歲了，而過了三十他覺得自己差不多就該進棺材了。

就在睡意開始朝著悲慘可憐的他伸出安慰的雙臂時，一聲猛地踹開臥室房門的響聲，又嚇醒了維克多。他皺起眉頭。

「維克多？」

啊──是勇利。說起來當然會是勇利。至少在他印象中，馬卡欽可從來沒強壯到可以把門撞開。

「維克多不在啦，」他悲傷地應道。希望他嗓音中的顫抖足以讓勇利明白，現在就應該讓他一個人深陷在自我厭棄的泥淖中。

不幸的是，勇利並沒有接收到他的暗示。

「噢，所以你就在這裡嘛！」他聽到勇利光著腳丫啪搭啪搭走過的聲音，拉開窗簾的聲音，然後──

「太亮了，天啊，太亮啦！勇利你很糟糕哎！你這人真的很糟糕哎，我要死掉了啦！」

維克多大概眨了十五（或一千五百）次眼睛才終於適應了這他媽亮得要命的房間。沒了他專屬的安全毯毯窩，讓他感覺自己簡直脆弱無比，所以他把所有的鬱悶都匯集成一個既幼稚又能表達強烈不滿的噘嘴，就噘給勇利看。

勇利只是把被子拉得更遠了點，對著他雀躍地露齒笑著，邊爬上床尾。

「我恨你，」維克多誇張的吸了吸鼻子，從眼角抹掉一滴不存在的眼淚。他抓起被角開始往回扯，但是勇利也跟著往前撲進他臂彎裡了。

他雙手捧著維克多的腦袋兩側，將他們的額頭抵在一塊。

「你愛我，」他慢慢地、得意地說道，維克多依稀聽見遠方遙遙傳來了一聲鈸響，昨晚的片段開始在腦海中重新浮現。

他嘖了聲，弓起背從床上坐起，同時往勇利唇上偷了個吻。在他繼續讓當下情境升溫之前，勇利像只小火箭一樣跳下床，一手環著他的手腕。

他輕輕地拉了下，「來吧，我們要出門啦。」

＊＊＊

等到維克多梳洗完，把足量的身體部位遮蓋妥當、脫離有傷風化的標準之後，勇利已經在玄關等他了。馬卡欽在一旁招呼地吠了聲。

維克多走向他們，話都不用多說一句，便低下頭讓勇利給他圍上一條櫻桃紅的厚圍巾。

「謝啦。」這句話融進一團薄荷口味的呼氣中，而勇利點點頭回應他。

「準備好了嗎？」他背著後背包，穿著一件厚羊毛毛衣，是幾個月前維克多堅持要買的，上面印著蛋黃哥的圖案，他看到之後簡直笑得停不下來。勇利正擺弄著口袋裡面的什麼東西。

維克多頓了頓，好奇地看向勇利。「我們要去哪？」

「不要這樣看我啦，是好地方，我保證。」勇利給他一個小小的笑容，然後快速地問道：「所以你要不要來呢？」

「嗯，你先在外面等我，我一會就出去。」

「好的。」勇利轉開門把，一聲門閂響動緊接著一股冷風的呼嘯，伴隨著他溜進早晨十點的涼爽空氣中。

＊＊＊

維克多狠狠掐了一把自己的臉頰。

但令他驚訝的是，再睜開眼睛時，他還是站在同樣一間老公寓裡。

同樣的一張二人座沙發靠在房間另一端的牆邊，配著一張光滑的咖啡桌；同樣的一把老式皮革扶手椅，他們兩個誰想自己一人靜靜的時候就去坐那兒；同樣的舊報紙堆和幾只馬克杯零散地擱置其間。

其中一只馬克杯特別顯眼，上面有著亮晶晶的金色顏料，畫著一隻老虎在咆哮。是某一次尤里「剛好路過」的時候送給他們的，但是勇利收到時的笑容還是相當真誠。他雖然才二十幾歲，卻用一種家長珍惜孩子送自己禮物的心情珍惜著這只杯子。維克多覺得這實在很迷人。

他們家沒有真正的餐桌，也沒有真正的那種有著堅硬靠背的四腳椅子，因為勇利喜歡軟軟的東西（例如沙發）而維克多喜歡勇利（因此愛屋及烏地多了好幾張沙發）。另外，他們大部分的時間都在屋外到處亂逛，所以正經的桌椅真的沒什麼必要。

再說，家裡少了巨大笨重的桌子讓整個空間更寬敞了。地上鋪著一塊勇利從清倉拍賣買來的地毯，邊緣線頭都鬆落了，但還是相當柔軟溫暖。維克多很喜歡讓腳趾頭陷在裡邊假裝自己踩著剛理好的草坪。

這個地方有著咖啡、食物和溫暖陽光的味道。這裡聞起來就像家。

所以這就是家。仍然是家。

他從口袋掏出鑰匙，走向門口。

＊＊＊

勇利的背包裡面一應俱全，裝了像是三明治、水和糖果之類的東西。在他一面看著路況開車，一面看著那迅速消失的食物堆時，維克多剝開了第五顆焦糖牛奶糖遞向他。

「要來一顆嗎？」他邊咬著黏在牙齒上的糖果邊問道。

勇利警惕地看著他。「我就不用了。」

所以那顆漂亮的方糖就加入了黏在維克多牙上長成岩石怪物大軍的行列。

他們倆之後都沒再說話。維克多驚奇地看著窗外熟悉的景色，邊唱著十八禁改編版的俄羅斯情歌。勇利假裝自己沒聽出來，一邊跟著旋律在方向盤上用手指敲著拍子。

中午十一點，正是適合出門的好時間，維克多如此決定。天空清澈湛藍，陽光在鑲著金邊的雲層間調情似地若隱若現。吃了牛奶糖，喝了咖啡，讓維克多在攝取過量糖份的興奮中，感覺四肢輕快得像是脫離了地心引力。

如果他閉上眼睛的話，還可以幻想自己不是二十九歲而是二十二歲，還在滑冰，還可以無憂無慮地哈哈大笑，還可以讓年輕時的豐沛活力沖得自己頭暈目眩。他又一次能在下場比賽中奪得金牌。而勇利還有好多年的賽季，等著他去經歷失敗和成功。他們只是在累得要命的訓練中開了次小差，溜到了距離城市好遠好遠的地方，盡情揮霍金錢打發時光，說不定還能來個一兩次纏綿。

他張開眼睛。勇利輕輕地碰了下他的手背，又移了開。

他們開上高速公路的時候，維克多打開了收音機，大聲播放起可怕的流行音樂，直到他幾乎感覺到勇利開始冒煙。一開始的時候，調戲他、看他怎麼反應總是相當好玩，就算到了現在，他們都已經對彼此如此熟悉，熟得就像兩株交纏而生的葡萄藤，維克多還是好喜歡看著勇利直白地表現出情緒，從一個極端滑向另一個極端。

「你這人真的很糟糕，」勇利大聲說，早先的溫柔全都拋到腦後。

維克多咧嘴笑，越過扶手，啄了一下他的臉頰。

「反正無論如何你都愛我。」

＊＊＊

維克多醒過來以後發現，車已經停了下來，他手臂麻了，還有空氣中可以嚐到鹽的味道。

嗯。真的睡著可不是他們預先計畫好的事吧。

「你昨晚到底有沒有睡覺啊？」勇利不帶惡意地嘆了口氣，溫暖的呼氣撲在維克多頰上。

「當然沒有啊，」維克多笑了起來，一隻手正正貼在勇利胸口。「你那樣摟著我怎麼睡得著。」

勇利揉了揉後頸。「…嗯，你反正也沒抱怨。」

他任由這個開心的維克多把他推出車外，自己也接著跳了出來。

等勇利鎖好車，維克多就把手臂環過勇利的肩，熟練得像是他已經這樣做了一千次。「所以，你說的那個好地方在哪呢？」

勇利沒回話，只是看向遠方。

好奇心猛地燃起，維克多學著他轉過頭，然後──噢。

是海。

「是海，」他喃喃道，因為這麼美妙的事物必須說出口，像一縷輕煙或金粉從喉頭冒出；必須要與世界上最重要的人分享，希望他也能如自己一般驚艷。

他眼角餘光看到勇利正安靜地注視著自己，他的眼裡藏著什麼東西，像一片窗簾掩著他那雙巧克力牛奶般的棕色瞳仁。

「它真美，不是嗎？」勇利的聲音安靜而平穩，每一個字都像由聖誕小燈裝飾著似地閃閃發光。

「美得令人屏息。」

然後一股冷風不知從哪兒吹來，一隻不知在哪裡的鳥發出了像是公雞看到屠夫的大聲尖叫。勇利嚇得跳了起來。

維克多趁著他還沒回過神的時候快跑向前，蹬掉他的球鞋，直直衝向海岸線。

「什──等等──不要就把我留在這！」勇利大叫，也脫下鞋子跟著他跑上奶油色的沙灘。

就這樣開始了一場貓捉老鼠的遊戲，只是這隻老鼠比貓更高更吵更強壯，笑得那麼開懷，幾乎可以把月亮一口吞進肚子裡。維克多在前面衝著，陽光為他奔跑的身影鍍上了金，而勇利追在他後頭，總是遠遠落在三尺外。他每隔幾分鐘就朝維克多喊著惱火又幼稚的抗議（或請求），而每隔幾分鐘維克多就會回頭對他露出誇張、嘲諷的笑容。

看起來維克多幾乎像是不會讓勇利追上他了，直到腳邊一個不明物體吸引了他的注意，讓他在海灘上直直停了下來。

他彎下身更仔細地端詳那個奇妙的環狀物，發現那只是陽光的惡作劇讓他認錯了，當他再站起身時，背後傳來了勇利的一聲勝利的「啊哈」，還直接把他撲進沙子裡。

最後維克多像個在雪地裡做雪天使的小孩一樣癱開四肢，而勇利正得意地坐在他身上。

「逮到你啦。」勇利喘不過氣來地對著他笑。他的臉頰在奔跑後泛著酡紅，而且儘管現在冷得必須裹上圍巾和毛衣，他還是像在仲夏的日子裡一樣汗如雨下。他的頭髮亂七八糟，糾結成簇散在額前、翹在耳邊。他實在太好看了，簡直好看得一塌糊塗。

維克多呼了口氣，承認道：「好啦，你贏了。」

勇利笑容中銳利而愉悅的邊角，像是被雨水洗過一樣慢慢褪去，柔和成更溫軟更深情的模樣。他擱在維克多肩上的雙手滑了開來，埋進他的髮絲裡，拇指漫不經心地揉著安撫的圓圈。

維克多的胸膛縮緊了。我愛這個人，他想，我愛他愛得要命。

而愛著勇利已經成了習慣，就像每隔幾天交換彼此的馬克杯來喝咖啡，像不需要問什麼時候遛馬卡欽、因為他們都已經在無言的默契中安排好了行程，就像這樣的日常瑣事。但是維克多發誓他從來就沒法習以為常，看著勇利的臉龐被早晨的陽光照亮，或是躺在床上，研究著他孩子氣地沉沉睡著、流起口水的柔軟模樣。待在勇利身邊的感覺，就像是呼吸，如果這種呼吸是中了樂透才能得到的巨大財富，那維克多覺得自己是世界上最幸運的人了。

俐落地一個翻身，他把勇利壓在身下。不給他時間反應，維克多在勇利溫和的抗議聲中跳起，手腳並用地溜了開來。

他的圍巾一定是在某個時刻鬆了，因為他可以感覺到，在他順著海岸線往回頭跑的時候，滑脫的一端正迎風飛舞。他腳下的沙子踩起來奇妙地像是餅乾屑，空氣聞起來甜得像糖和奶油，他發出一串笑聲，又一次把勇利甩遠。

但你也知道，體力一向是勇利的長項。也或許是維克多變老了，又或者是他的心變軟了，因為這回勇利沒過多久就又追上了他。

勇利一把抓住了他圍巾的一端，把整條圍巾都扯了下來。維克多尖叫得像個五歲小孩，不情願地抗議著。

「讓我來，」勇利說，把維克多搗亂的手支開。他用圍巾鬆鬆地纏著維克多的腦袋，將柔軟的布料一圈圈繞上，直到只剩下一雙深藍色的眼睛，迷茫地朝他眨了眨。

一會兒（意識到發生什麼）之後，維克多又笑了起來，聲音在層層疊疊的美麗諾羊毛間糊成一片。「你在做──」

眨了眨眼，沒法把話說好，只能笑笑。勇利在沉默中定格，唇翹起一個充滿愛意的笑。他看起來像是藏著一個祕密。眨了眨眼，又說不好話了，只能再深深呼吸。這回笑容像流沙一樣消失。

「生日快樂，」他輕聲向著他倆之間的空白說道，聲音堪堪掩過海潮的喧嘩。

維克多的心臟像是喝醉了，暈暈呼呼地在胸腔裡酸疼著，像是長出了翅膀，像是長出了五對翅膀。

「謝謝你──」他正開口，但勇利隔著圍巾在他唇上擱了一隻手指打斷了他（維克多安靜地詛咒起了之間那東西的存在），找著了他身旁緊握成拳的手，將他的手打開。

那是一個又小又硬又冰冷的東西，像是只鑰匙，貼在他的掌心，然後勇利的手指輕輕地推著他的，讓維克多的手握住了那個東西。不給他一點思索的時間，勇利傾身向前，直到他的唇正對著維克多的耳朵（維克多發現他正踮著腳）。

他說了三個字。就三個。

然後維克多得把他的圍巾扯下來，這樣他才能說話、他才能呼吸，才能把勇利吻得頭暈目眩，一隻手牢牢摟著他的腰間，一隻手緊緊握著他的禮物如一句誓言。所有關於勇利的一切都像棉花糖般甜，一向甜得讓他分不清楚東南西北，但現在他比最昂貴的絲綢還柔軟，他是直衝向維克多腦袋的豐沛糖份，他正在咯咯笑著、仍踮著腳，整個人泛著情書一般的嫩粉。

當他們終於分了開來，維克多已經不確定現在自己臉上是甚麼樣的表情了（這還是第一次，是好多好多第一次中又多了一次），但他的臉頰發疼、心臟發疼，所有感知都太過強烈，像是有誰把他對顏色和情感的靈敏度調得像天一樣高。

說到天空，現在是下雨了嗎？他的臉頰濕著，眼睛也是。周圍一切都是一片朦朧，像張糟糕的instagram照片，聚焦物動得太快沒法拍準。該死的天氣，在他得到童話故事般的美好結局時偏不做美。

「你在哭呢，」勇利驚訝的說，輕輕的用手指撫著他臉頰上的淚痕。

「我是在哭，」維克多同意道，但這是他畢生僅此一次的好的眼淚──一切都真的、真的很好。他現在有五十對翅膀了，正從他背後生長開來，每一只都有聲音如蜜的天使給予祝福。他現在隨時都準備好衝向太空。

因為勇利想要他。想要跟他一輩子。他昨天晚上二十九歲了而勇利還是想要他。他再也沒法拿金牌了而勇利還是想要他。他不會再跑贏慈善馬拉松賽的每一個人了，而勇利還是想要他。

而他也想要勇利，想要睡眼矇矓的星期天早晨，想要一起去海邊，想要拼拼湊湊用俄文英文日文對話，想要所有一切，既然他現在變老了，再貪心一點也沒關係的，對吧？

他又一次吻住勇利。

＊＊＊

結婚吧。

維克多說了好，這回答是再自然不過了。

 

全文完

 

**Author's Note:**

> 看完整季再回來看這個故事總覺得真是太好了呢，  
> 果然不要怕把夢做大啊！只有想不到、沒有做不到！  
> 我很喜歡作者細膩地用維克多的誇張愛演表現出他潛在的不安和悵然若失，一方面又覺得如果是這樣的求婚、流下的是這樣的眼淚該有多好呢..._(:3 J L)_
> 
> 手頭上的授權還有一篇，所以我們下篇見啦！


End file.
